Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Love Lives in Turmoil
by Aphry.Cytheria
Summary: Draco and Harry crush on the same girl in their 4th year. 5th year she dates Draco and he leaves her, pregnant. Harry makes himself Leandra's rock. Story is Dray/Tori, Harry/OC. Read & Review. Co-written with Patience Maria Cullen.


**This is a Harry Potter/OC story as well as a Draco/Astoria story. My friend and I came up with this one night. It was really just a bright idea we had while role playing. I'm the one who knows Harry Potter the most, so if there are any inconsistencies, please send Avada Kedavras my way. My co-author is Patience Maria Cullen. We will both be posting this story, so please don't report either of us for stealing. Please enjoy this story and leave us tons of reviews.**

**Character Point of Views will be in_ Bold and Italics._ Just so you all know, we are going to be using the separator bar to separate the POVS. So unless you see all bold like up here, it is all the story. Otherwise it will be author notes from me or Ms. Patience Maria Cullen. Please read and enjoy.**

**Now onto the story!**

**This chapter was written by Aphry(.)Cyntheria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Part I**

**_Astoria_**

I rushed into St. Mungos with one thing on my mind: Leandra Lupin. She was currently in labor with Harry Potter's child, and Lupin had only just gotten to Hogwarts and told me. Although it was instantaneous, the floo network worked much slower than what I needed it to be. I brushed myself off quickly, and headed down the corridor, to the maternity ward. Lupin was several feet behind me. I didn't give a damn if he caught up. He knew where to go.

As I turned the corner, a platinum-blonde head of hair that I wasn't expecting was sitting on a bench outside of the exact room. "Draco?" I said as my stomach rang in knots. Why was my boyfriend here? Were my suspicions coming true?

He stood up. "Astoria..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Wh-what are do doing here?"

I crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently as Lupin headed past me and into the room. "Leandra's in labor. It's my best friend, Draco! What do you think?" I was trying my hardest not to yell at him. I just needed to get in there. Get to Leandra. "Now what are you doing here outside of her room?"

Draco wouldn't speak; he couldn't. I watched as he searched in his head for the words. The knot in my stomach grew. "Draco," I said, trying to keep my composure. Maybe there's a good reason for his presence. "What are you thinking?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco<em>**

****My life was a complete wreck at the moment. My Halloween weekend had never been so hectic before. With my father in Azkaban and my family's fate in my hands, of course I would mess up and only make things more complicated.

I currently stood in St. Mungo's. My girlfriend standing in front of me and her best friend, my ex-girlfriend, in labor in the room right next to us. Why hadn't I told Astoria sooner?

Oh yeah, that's right. Because I mess everything up that's good in my life, don't I?

I took a deep breath. I wanted to grab her and hold her, soak up my last moments with her, but the time for that was over. She wanted answers, and I was the only one who could give them.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," she said, her voice deepening with a fury I had never heard from her before. Her eyebrows furrowed into a glared, and I noticed her curly, auburn red hair had a gorgeous glint to it at the moment. My last moments with Astoria Greengrass. I was a complete and total git; I knew it.

She spoke before I could respond, her fury turning into a deep sadness.

"You think it's yours, don't you?"

My seconds with my love grew shorter, and I didn't want them to be more bitter then they were now.

"I know it is, Tori..."

She stared at me, trying to balance out her emotions: Duty to her friends versus a selfish longing to go into a corner and cry. My heart broke. I knew it was my fault. "I... I..." A small sniffle came from the strongest girl I had ever known. "I have to go to Leandra." Her face turned hard, and she walked passed me into the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Astoria<em>**

****I stood in the room, with really nothing to do but be "moral support." My moral was so low right now, it was a wrongly given title. I was in there for one thing, and one thing only: to prove to myself that this baby was _not_ Draco's, and our relationship was in no way threatened. All I wanted was Draco in my life, but I knew Draco. If he looked into the eyes of his child, it was over.

How I had been able to zone out the screams and yelling beat me, but I somehow managed. The only moment I became aware again was once the healer pulled the child out, and I saw platinum-blonde hair: confirmation of my worst nightmare.

I stood from my chair, my heart breaking to pieces. My life as I thought I knew it was over, at least concerning Draco and I. I walked out of the room, and past an anxious Draco that called after me. I quickly found my way to the floo network and went back to Hogwarts. I made a beeline to my dormitory, flinging myself head first onto my bed, where the tears started to flow freely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco<em>**

I watched as Astoria ran down the hall. I had just barely caught her expression: hurt. It wasn't something that surprised me though.

Moments later, the door was opened again, and Potter came out. His expression was one of frustration. He ran a hang through his hair. "Do you... want to see him?"

"It's a boy?" I asked. I still hadn't caught hold of the fact completely that I was a father. I had a son. This was all completely surreal to me.

I walked into the room. Leandra sat up in the bed, a small bundle of blnakets in her arms, which she looked down at with a bright smile. She was going to be an excellent mother, I knew.

An awkward silence ensued between Potter, Lupin, and I. Upon glancing around I caught sight of Lupin. He glared at me animalistically. I had ruined his daughter. If Leandra hadn't of just gone through the most unimaginable pain, and there were not a newborn, his grandson, sleeping in her arms he would probably throttle me. He held back though.

"Would you like to hold him, Draco?" Leandra asked, breaking me out of my trance.

I looked at her wide eyed. She really wanted me to hold him? The look in her eyes confirmed that she did. "Uh... sure," I said. She held up the baby to me, giving one or two instructions on how to hold him.

It was a bittersweet moment. Astoria had found out, and I was not surprise if she ever came back. It hurt immensely, thinking that I was never going to have a love like that again. She was my true love. However, there was a beautiful newborn baby boy in my arms. My life flashed before my eyes. I may never have someone to love me forever, but I knew my love with this little boy was unconditional. I would teach him to play quidditch, and show him the love my father never showed me. I knew I would protect him always.


End file.
